seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 3
Hyperion and Drew walked into a dark room filled with smoke. "Drew...I have something to tell you. And Hyperion...I have a request. But first, Drew. I am promoting you from Captain to Commodore. Your first assignment is to hunt down and capture Kent. Or as we call him. New Gear. And Hyperion, you are also charged with capturing New Gear. But my request is....that their is a mole in our ranks. I want you to find out who it is and terminate them. Understood?!" "UNDERSTOOD!!" They saluted. "Anything else sir?" Asked Drew. "No. That's all. Don't disappoint me." Sakazuki turned to face them, "Or I'll have to get rid of you both." - Jericho and Kent sat on the edge of the ship, who fishing rods in their hands. "How long have we been sitting here?" Asked Kent. "Thirty seconds." Stated Jericho. "Really?! Huh....felt like thirty hours." "Kent...please tell me that you can tell time." "Sorry. But nope. When I left Tachigo, I hit my head. Ever since then, I can't keep up with time." A sea king rose out of the ocean and stared at Kent and Jericho. "This'll be fun." Said Kent as he jumped up and grappled the Sea Kings nose. "I'm gonna fry you up and eat you whole." He whispered to the beast. "Gia Gia no Hanmā!!" Kent's arm grew into a large mechanical fist as he punched the monster unconscious. Upon landing into the water, the rest of its body floated up. "Hey!! Rhea, Fantasia! Kent's got dinner!!" Called Jericho. Rhea and Fantasia came out of the lower decks with wide eyes. "I-is t-that a s-s-sea king?!" Stammered Rhea. "How are we going to eat that?!" "By barbecuing it!" Kent explained, returning his hand back to normal. Kent started to notice the giant fish sink and panicked. "HELP!! I can't swim!!" In a few seconds he was underwater, Jericho dived in after him. When they resurfaced, so did the Sea King. "So..where's that island?" Asked Jericho holding a flustered Kent. - On an nearby island called Cadi Hide, a disturbance has occurred. In the night, people of the tone have started to disappear. And this day was no different. The sun began to set, and panic erupted instantly. Villagers boarded up their homes and shops, hid anywhere they could, and stocked up on weapons. Here they come...The Dark Sisters. The full moon glows in the night sky. Several villagers tremble in fear of their upcoming demise. A cackle could he heard in the distance. Three shadowy figures fly through the darkness. A scream for help is heard, but no one dares to make a move. One brave individual rushes out to help, guns blazing. "Come on out!! You damn heathens!!" He cursed their names, and shot rounds into the air. "We don't take kindly to those who disrespect their goddesses." Slithered a voice from around. "We do allow you to live on our island. So why?" "Show yourself!!" He ordered, gripping the trigger on his gun. A monstrous outline makes its presence known within the shadows. Faint features can be made out. It had large and long destroyed bat wings, long dragon like tails, and blood red eyes. Whatever it was it wasn't human. The man pointed his gun towards the beast. "Begone demon." Before he could pull the trigger, large sharp claws pierced through him. "This is sad. I probably would've let you live." Slithered the same cold voice, as it pulled the man apart. "He would've lived if he remembered that I'm the goddess of this island." - Kent sat on the ledge of the ship, staring off into the distance. Fantasia came up from the lower decks and noticed him staring off into the darkness. "Kent? You alright?" She asked, slowly moving closer towards him. When she sat down next to him, he jumped. "Whoa. Sorry didn't notice you." "What're you doing?" "Thinking about the future. And what the world has in store for us." "So. I want to know. Are we going after the One Piece?" She said curiously. Kent remained silent. "No. We're not." He said flatly. "Then what're we doing? Whats our purpose?" "I can't tell you that just yet. I don't want to say it until we have a whole crew." "I understand. But it would be nice. To have fame, riches beyond belief. Sometimes I think it's just a hoax. Cause who in the right mind would leave all their wealth in one piece, on one island?" "Who said Gold Roger was sane? He's just as weird as WhiteBeard and Garp. All of them..batshit crazy....but that's why they're famous." "I guess you need to take chances." "That's not an invitation for you to gamble away our savings." Kent stated quickly. "We're broke as is." Fantasia chuckled. "We're also pirates. Since when do we pay our debts?" She stood up and rustled Kent's hair. "Don't stay up too late, understand?" "Yes Mom." Kent taunted. "Goodnight." She went back to the lower decks. Leaving Kent alone in the darkness. The stars shined brighter, the moon was glowing a full silver. A winged dark figure swooped onto the deck. "Hello young one." It slithered. Kent quickly turned to face the unknown figure, "The hell are you?" "I'm the goddess of this island. And I recommend that you be smart and refer to me as your master." "Master?! You wish!" "Well then..another one dead....girls...Kill Him." Above him two more shadowy figure squawked and dived to Kent. He jumped back, and the figure stopped and softly landed on the ship. "Can't have the rest of them waking up now can we?" "Why are you here?" Asked Kent, steadily standing up straight. "This is our island." Squawked the remaining shadow in the sky. "Anyone that docks, doesn't leave." "Well....I'm not just anyone." He looked up at the circling beast. "I'm the 2nd Generation of Piracy." Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Bon Voyage Arc